You're in my veins
by StayStrongNWM
Summary: With her head held high, and the small content smile playing across her lips, she looked like the girl he'd dream of at night. Maybe she did not at all, I figured; she was even more beautiful. I'd figured her to be scared, frightened even, unsure of what she got herself into. But as she walked away; there was a strange hint of unbreakable strength in her walk.


**_You're in my veins_**

**_Chapter one (Prologue): How do I get you alone?_**

* * *

_(Four's/Tobias' POV_

Tess' POV)

_**Author's note: **I just want to say I do not own Divergent in any ways, nor will I ever (sadly), I have however, made up my own character for this fanfic; Tess. You'll learn more about her after reading the prologue, and of course, like said in the Author's note below; if you let me know if you guys like it, I will write more chapters for this :)_

* * *

_The first time he'd seen her, she'd almost looked like an angel. She'd jumped without hesitation, fallen into the net, and got out herself, ignoring his held out hand to help her. It was almost like she hadn't fallen at all. Her white, wide clothes made it look like the girl had wings supporting her. Determination and a hint of fierceness made her almost look like a lioness to him. Her green eyes locked with his, and a small smile swept across her face. "What's your name?" He'd asked her, as he took her in. "It's Tess" She answered. "Tess" He called out to the others, which after he looked back at the girl in front of him. "Tess, welcome to Dauntless" She broke out into a wide grin, nodding almost to assure herself. _

_I'd figured her to be scared, frightened even, unsure of what she got herself into. But as Tess walked away, smiling at the other Dauntless welcoming her, there was a strange hint of unbreakable strength in her walk. With her head held high, and the small content smile playing across her lips, she looked like the girl he'd dream of at night. Maybe she did not at all, I figured; she was even more beautiful._

* * *

She'd figured them to be scared, frightened maybe, unsure of what they'd got themselves into. But the way he'd looked at her, without avoiding her gaze, there was a strange hint of determination in his gesture. Being the first one to ever directly look at her, with the small smile sweeping across his face, he'd look like the boy she'd dream of at night. Maybe he did not at all, she'd figured; he was even more like she'd ever wished him to be.

* * *

_"Hey!" I called out to her as I followed her through the hallways. "Yeah?" She asked, as she turned around but carried on walking backwards. She was a considerable few meters away from me, but with a quick sprint I managed to catch up with her and grab a hold of her hand. She flinched noticeably, and pulled her hand away from mine with a harsh and uncontrolled movement. "I-I'm sorry, I-" I stuttered, unsure of what to say. "What is it?" She asked, and I noticed that if the same words were said by me, it would come out rude. Tess sounded sincere, friendly even, like if she would've been born within the gates, she'd have been born for Amity._

_"I-I am Four" I started off, not used to the way my voice trembled and how I stuttered. "I know" She giggled, and I then decided that it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "Y-You do?" I asked, honestly surprised at how she knew my name. "Yeah, I do. You're quite the name out here" Tess smiled up at me, making me notice our difference in height. She looked small and fragile, but at the same time she looked like the strongest and bravest girl I'd ever seen. I wondered how someone managed that, to be all at once. Not just one thing that's forced upon you, but all you decide to be. It's that which makes me determined in getting to know her._

* * *

_"I think there's someone who wants to talk to you" Her voice broke through my thoughts. I turned around, and indeed, there was Eric. The smug smile on his face showed me this wasn't going to be good. I turned back to her, but her eyes were fixed on the floor now. "It's okay. I'll... I guess I'll see you around" She said, and somehow, it seemed like she'd put on a mask. Tess didn't show anything close to being small or fragile, but she wasn't strong or brave either. I couldn't figure her out, if only for a small bit. Before I could even say, or do anything, she turned around and walked away._

* * *

_I sighed heavily, and couldn't help but think: "How do I get you alone?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, hey guys. As you can probably see, I went to see the Divergent movie last friday... Aaaaaand, as you probably recall; my writing instincts went crazy the moment the fences came into view. Then I of course went all jumpy and giggly over everything, so I really needed to write it off. And so here I am; my FourxOwnMadeUpCharacter fanfic! I just want to see if people like the prologue (which is this), and if there's reviews asking me to go on I sure will! I have a whole lot of ideas about this so heyaa please review if you want to see if Four can get our outsider alone aye! Well, lemme know if you like it! 'Till soon, and cake for y'all, loads of love, StayStrongNWM.


End file.
